What is it?
by Jynx999
Summary: Little story, we've seen how Cal is coping but what about Ethan? Will Cal confess the truth to him?


Cal had been having a very tough few weeks, that was clear to everyone. His attitude at work and his constant red puffy eyes showed that he was far from happy.

Ethan had also been having a very tough few weeks but he had kept it to himself, mainly because he needed to be strong for his brother, but he also felt he needed to maintain his professional front.

Bottling up this emotion was becoming more and more difficult for Ethan and as the days went on and Cal made no improvement and was speaking to Ethan less and less he was feeling increasingly alone and like he was missing something.

Today had been a stressful day and Ethan was more than glad to arrive back at his flat, although it resembled more of a bomb site than the neat and clean flat he was used to but lately he just couldn't be bothered to clean.

He threw his bag down on the chair before he slumped down next to it and rubbed his hands tiredly over his face. He looked around the room spotting the little pink sheep on the table that he had made Cal keep as a reminder of the little girl he loved so much for such a short amount of time. It always made Ethan tear up as he thought about it, he didn't want to get attached to her, he knew that there was always a chance that Cal was not the biological Dad but after so long he just didn't want to believe it.

….

A few hours past and Ethan woke with a jolt and the sound of the front door slamming shut. He didn't remember falling asleep but when his brother's figure appeared in the door way he soon jumped up.

Cal had a burst lip and a cut on his head which had blood dripping down from it.

"What happened to you?" Ethan asked as he tried to guide his brother to the kitchen and get him to sit down, which was a struggle as Cal was wobbling on his feet.

Cal just stared at his brother watching his every move as he collected together a first aid kit, he accepted the bit of gauze he was offered and held it to his lip.

Ethan frowned as he could smell the strong stench of alcohol coming from him and dabbed his head with a damp gauze to clean the wound.

"Looks superficial… I think you'll survive." Ethan told him and placed a plaster over it to keep it clean until morning.

"Great." Cal rolled his eyes.

"Less of that. Are you going to tell me what happened? And how you are so drunk when you only finished your shift two hours ago?" Ethan questioned.

"I wanted a few drinks, idiot in the bar wanted a fight." Cal mumbled.

"A few drinks? Cal this binge drinking needs to stop. A bar fight is going to be the least of your worries one of these days." Ethan sighed.

"Oh and won't that be a shame." Cal spoke as he stood up and went to head into his room bumping into the door frame on the way.

Ethan hated hearing him talk like this, he knew his brother was upset, it wouldn't be an exaggeration to say he was depressed and would probably benefit from some professional help right now. Not that he would ever approach the subject with Cal.

Right now his main feeling was anger, at Taylor, at Cal and at himself. He was watching his brother going through a downward spiral and he could do nothing to stop it.

Suddenly he got to his feet quickly sending the chair he was sat on flying backwards into the cupboard and the table flipping sending his Mum's old vase flying across the floor and shattering on the ground.

"No!" He shouted. "No, no, no." He repeated and he rushed to the vase.

It was his mother's favourite and he had kept it on display in his own house, it was one of the few things he kept and now he had broken it.

"Ethan?" Cal reappeared at the door in just a pair of pyjama bottoms this time, bruises beginning to appear on his chest.

Ethan shook his head as he just stared at the mess he had created.

"I'm sorry…" His voice wobbled with emotion.

"It's only a vase Ethan. It will clean up." Cal spoke and walked over to him still a little wobbly.

"It was Mum's." Ethan whispered as a few tears dripped from his eyes.

Hearing his mum mentioned made Cal wince, she wasn't their mum at all. But Ethan didn't know that yet.

"Hey, don't cry." Cal told him and put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure she'd understand."

"It's not about the vase Cal." Ethan shook his head his tears now becoming impossible to hold back. "It's everything."

Cal kneeled down beside him and put his arms around him pulling him to his chest. Their mother wasn't their mother, but they were still brothers and nothing would stop that. Holding his little brother felt right, he had been scared to be around him lately aware that he would work out something else was wrong but right now Ethan needed him, he hadn't even stopped to think how he would be coping.

"It's alright." Cal spoke gently.

"I just feel so helpless. I can't help you Caleb. I want to, I really do I want to pick up the pieces again but this time I can't. I'm worried." Ethan admitted.

"Worried about what?" Cal questioned.

"About you Cal. One day you could get seriously hurt out there blind drunk every night. Not to mention your health." He sighed and pulled away wiping his eyes.

"Oh Ethan." Cal shook his head, he was disappointed in himself for not noticing how hard this was for Ethan. "I'm sorry. I will get over this alright? I will make it up to you."

Ethan nodded. "Please just, stop shutting me out. Start telling me things, I will always stand by you."

Cal nodded. "There is one thing I do need to talk to you about, but you have to promise me that you will not get angry and just hear me out and understand I've been wanting to tell you for the whole time."

Ethan nodded to stop him rambling. "Ok Ok… what is it….?"

 **So I got bored at 2am in** **preparation** **for my stint of night shifts this week and wrote this little story to pass the time. May continue it at some point when I need another pass time for the middle of the night. J x**


End file.
